Sirry: The Cliché Files Case 4
by CassandraB09
Summary: Slash HPSB. Harry Dreams of Sirius. But one night his dream becomes a reality. Is Sirius really back from the dead?


A/N – Just a warning guys that this fic contains graphic sex. So it'll be an R or NC17 rating. You have been warned.

**Sirry: The Cliché Files Case 4**

**Dreams can come true.**

For the first time in a long time, number 12 Grimmauld Place was silent at two a.m. Well almost. Upstairs, tens of people were sleeping soundly in their beds. All but one that is.

Harry Potter was wide awake, listening to the noises of night around him. The settling of the house and snoring housemates, where two excellent examples of such noises.

Harry was sitting upright on his godfather's bed. He'd been sleeping here ever since that fateful night that Sirius was killed at the ministry. But tonight, for some reason, he could not sleep. He was simply wide awake and he had no reason why. There was this feeling of excitement, dread, love and sadness that was filling him inside. He just hoped they were all his feelings and not Voldemorts.

Harry blinked and looked up at the canopy of the bed. Black like Sirius. Sirius was a dark person and Harry hated that. He loved it and hated it. He loved it because it was just Sirius. He hated it because his parents death was what made him turn into this darkness. The only thing that wasn't Black about Sirius, was his heart. He had so much love to give, and now he wasn't able to give it. He was dead.

Harry pulled his legs up and hugged them close to his body. He wished so hard that Sirius could be here; holding him, telling him everything was going to be alright. But he knew that he wouldn't. Hell, Sirius couldn't. People just don't reappear from the dead.

Harry jerked his head up from his knees when he heard a crash downstairs. He listened hard, hoping that an Order member would awake and rush downstairs to check on the noise. Surely someone was on duty.

There wasn't a sound.

Harry bit his lip and stepped off the bed. Silently he crept through the house until he reached the door of the only room in the house with a light on. The kitchen.

Harry went to grab his wand and was angry that he had left it on his bedside table. For some strange reason Harry put his hand on the doorknob and proceeded to open it anyway. What he found there was something he hadn't expected in a million years.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, stepping into the kitchen. There was his godfather, standing in the kitchen, eating a sandwich with the clothes on that he died in. Sirius swallowed and grinned at Harry.

"Hey kiddo. It's good to see you," Sirius said, running forward and crushing Harry in a hug. Harry stood there, motionless, until he got the courage to reach around his godfather and hug him. They pulled apart and Harry looked up into Sirius' face.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as Sirius walked past him out of the room. Harry followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom, talking the entire way about how Sirius was in the veil for a few weeks, until he finally managed to escape. He wouldn't say how and he didn't really specify what happened inside, but Harry was so glad to have his godfather back that he enveloped him in hug after hug after hug.

"Harry you have to stop hugging me. I need to have a shower and get dressed into better clothes," Sirius said after letting go of the seventh hug. Harry smiled and jumped onto the bed.

"I'll wait here," He said, bouncing up and down a little. Sirius grinned at him as he exited the room.

Harry jumped up and started pacing the room, his hands running through his hair. He could not stop grinning. He was so happy.

Harry sat down on the bed with a thump and the grin faded quickly. He started chewing his lips anxiously. He had been having these sexual dreams about his godfather lately, and now that Sirius was back, should Harry tell him. Shaking his head and standing he decided not to tell him.

It was just at that moment that the door opened and Sirius came in looking absolutely edible. His hair was shorter, his beard gone and his skin clean and fresh. Harry bit his lip as he sat back on the bed with a thump. His godfather was ever more gorgeous then in his dreams.

Harry looked down at his hands as Sirius stripped himself of his towel and got dressed in front of him. Harry looked up just as Sirius walked over to the bed and sat beside him. He leant over and ruffled Harry's hair, causing Harry to glare at him in return.

Harry looked up at his Godfather and was taken by surprise when he was tackled to the bed. Sirius straddled his hips and started tickling him mercilessly. Harry was laughing hard at the activity and at the same time was trying to talk to his hormones to get them to not react at the compromising positions. They didn't and Harry started to grow hard.

Harry struggled out of the death grip and sat at the head of the bed. He glared at Sirius, his brain still wondering how on earth he got back.

"What used to be in this room before you died?" Harry asked suddenly, causing the grin on Sirius' face to widen.

"A hippogriff by the name of Buckbeat," Sirius replied and Harry nodded, relieved.

"I had to check. It's so odd you being back. I missed you so much," Harry said, crawling forward to his godfather's open arms. Sirius enveloped him in a hug and kissed Harry's head. Harry sighed as Sirius' arms started to rub small circles on Harry's back.

Harry tilted his head up and was surprised to see Sirius looking at him with such longing in his eyes. The only type of longing Harry had seen in his dreams. Sirius dipped his head and kissed Harry on the lips gently. Harry broke it off and leant back away from Sirius.

"What are you doing?" He asked frantically, his hormones reacting faster then he wanted them too.

"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have done that. I just want you so badly. I never got to tell you how much to meant to me when I. I died. But I love you so much. And I want to be with you. But obviously you don't want to be with me. I'm so sorry I did that to you," Sirius lowered his eyes to the bed and Harry crawled forward. Sirius looked up and Harry crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"You're all I've ever wanted," Harry whispered as Sirius started kissing his neck.

"You're all I've ever wanted too," Sirius whispered as he gently pushed Harry back onto the bed. Sirius straddled his hips again, playfulness still in his eyes, but different intentions this time.

Harry bit his lip as Sirius swooped down, determined to pleasure his partner. Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck as Sirius started to line Harry's jaw line with kisses. Harry moaned quietly in pleasure, and Sirius paused only to get his wand and cast a silencing spell on the room.

Harry grinned as Sirius descended again. Harry, determined for this to move on, started to unbutton Sirius' barely worn shirt. Sirius' crushed his lips onto Harry, and they slowly kissed, their tongues darting out to explore the mouth of the other. Harry removed Sirius' shirt, and Sirius soon did the same to Harry's.

Harry, feeling brave, pushed Sirius off him and straddled him. Harry grinned when he felt Sirius' erection pressing onto him. Harry winked at Sirius and unbuckled the belt on his pants. Sirius eagerly let Harry strip him of his pants before following suit on the teen.

The couple, now lying side by side, were stripped of everything but their underwear. Harry, feeling slightly confused and vulnerable, was having fun tracing little patterns over Sirius' chest with his tongue. Sirius was running his fingers through Harry's hair gently, clenching fists of it whenever Harry hit a sensitive part.

Sirius, tired of being the bottom in this current arrangement, grabbed Harry by the hips and pushed him over. He took a position over the youth and ran his hands down his chest. Sirius, upon reaching the elastic waist of Harry's underwear, looked up at the teen, asking silent position to remove the garment.

With a nod of Harry's head, Sirius stripped him of his offending garment. Sirius smirked as Harry's cock sprang out. With a sly look to Harry, Sirius descended on the cock eagerly. Within seconds Harry was writhing around in pleasure, moans expelling from his mouth. Harry was merely seconds away from climax when Sirius stopped sucking. Harry groaned in disappointment and sat up, looking at Sirius with an expectant look on his face.

"We have all night Harry. What's the rush?" Sirius asked, laying thrush upon the teen.

"The rush is that I'm a teenager. I can't hold out as long as you," Harry said, placing his hands on the elastic of Sirius' underwear.

"You're saying this to a guy who hasn't had sex in many years?" Sirius asked as he let Harry rid him of his underwear. Harry stopped and bit his lip.

"You're not just using me for sex are you?" Harry asked, his heart beating painfully in his chest.

"Oh gods no Harry. I love you. I truly do," Sirius said, backing away from the youth quickly.

"You do?" Harry asked, his heart now stopping completely. With a nod from Sirius, Harry grinned and tackled the man, ravishing him in loving kisses.

"Whoa there Harry. We don't want to go too fast," Sirius said, pushing him away gently.

"I don't care Sirius. I just want to feel you inside me. I want you. Please," Harry said, pinning Sirius' arms above his head to restrain him. Sirius' member twitched in anticipation at Harry's words.

"You don't know what you do to me Harry," Sirius said, his member straining for release.

"I have a pretty good idea Sirius," Harry responded as he moved his hips gently. Sirius moaned in delight and with a grunt, freed his arms, and had Harry pinned down on the bed.

"Come on Sirius. Lets just do it," Harry gasped as Sirius' hand stroked his hardness. Sirius grinned and got Harry to move onto his hands and knees. With some conjured lube on his finger, Sirius gently slid it into the boy. Harry panted and looked behind him, wanting more then Sirius was giving.

A moment later another lubed finger entered Harry. Sirius scissored them gently inside, trying to stretch Harry. He didn't want to hurt him. With Harry's moan Sirius added a third lubed finger which was rewarded with a push back from Harry, and a moan.

"Sirius I'm desperate. Please. Just fuck me. No. Make love to me," Harry said, his brain not quite catching up with his body.

Sirius conjured some lube and rubbed it generously all over his straining cock and Harry's puckered hole. Harry gasped at the coolness, but his dick twitched. He wanted Sirius in him and he wanted him in now.

Sirius lined his cock up with Harry's hole, and paused for a moment to reach around and get a grip on his lover's cock. Harry moaned and bit his lip, waiting eagerly for entrance.

Slowly Sirius pushed into Harry's tightness, the both of them moaning at the sensation. Sirius moved his hand to cup Harry's balls in his hand, and he played with them gently as the first entrance took place. He then moved his hand higher up and gripped Harry's cock as the second thrust came.

Harry was moaning and biting his bottom lip as Sirius kept thrusting from behind, and generously played with Harry's cock with each thrust.

Harry gasped suddenly and scrunched up his face. It was too soon to cum. He had to wait. Sirius leant down along his lovers back and whispered in his ear.

"Cum when you're ready Harry,"

Harry loved the feel of Sirius pounding into him. He loved the hand on his cock, and the hand on his shoulder. He just wanted to feel Sirius cum inside him. He wanted to feel it. He had to feel it.

The thrusts got quicker and the moans got louder. Then suddenly, Harry exploded, shouting his lovers name as his cum shot onto the bedspread. Harry gasped as Sirius started pounding into him harder. Harry clenched his muscles, trying to allow the man to get off. A moment later he did with Harry's name spilling off his lips.

They both collapsed onto the bed and Harry snuggled up to his lover.

"I love you Sirius," He whispered as his eyes began to droop.

"I love you too Harry," Sirius replied, wrapping his arm around Harry.

Harry nestled closer to Sirius, hoping that he could finally get a night's sleep without any nightmares or sex dreams. Although the second wasn't bad, it was much better to have the real thing.

Harry dozed, just on the edge of sleep, when suddenly a voice sounded from the stairs.

"Harry are you awake?" Hermione asked as he charged into the room. Hermione sighed when he saw his friend snuggled up by himself.

"Come on Harry. We're going to be late for the train," Hermione said as he yanked the covers back.

Harry sat up in bed and looked around the room. Nothing had changed since last night. Harry sighed and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, concern filling her voice.

"Just a dream Hermione. Just a dream,"

A/N – Awww isn't that sad? Von and I have been writing these one shots, so you must go over to her and check her two Sirry files out. I have two, She has two. You don't have to read them in any specific order as they are all one shots and not related unless we specify that.

I hope you liked it and please remember to review. MWAH!


End file.
